Terminology
Overview Terminology is an essential part of the game. Many players can say they are experts in this area while others may be brand new. So below you will find important slangs and terms that can further increase your knowledge on DarkOrbit! Feel free to add any that may be missing. Please note Bigpoint have never made any of these official. General terms Common terms found throughout gameplay: * DO = DarkOrbit. * Port = Portal. * GG = Galaxy gate. * TL, TR = Top Left, Top Right. * BL, BR = Bottom Left, Bottom Right. * Lowers = lower level maps; X-1 to X-4. * Uppers = upper level maps, X-5 to X-8. * B Maps = battle maps / P Maps = pirate maps. * Base / Home = X-1 or X-8 friendly maps. * Uber Maps = 4-5, location where Uber Alien are. * Pop / Popped = to destroy another player's ship. * Jump = switch between maps using portals. * Rep = repair ship using a rep bot. * DMZ = demilitarized zone. * Box / Boxing = to collect boxes. * Raid / Raiding = to invade any enemy player's map. * TS = TeamSpeak, third party software to communicate with other players. * Wallet Warrior = derogatory term used to describe someone who spends large amounts of money frequently to reach either FE or UE faster than normal. * botting = players that may be using an illegal bot or system to have an advantage over another player to play the game for them; strictly forbidden! * autolock = term used to describe a player that may be using a tool to automatically lock onto a player * Company traitor (or killer) = describes a player in which attacks or steals from their own company. Company terms The three companies available: * EIC = Earth Industries Corporation * MMO = Mars Mining Operations * VRU = Venus Resources Unlimited Pilot sheet/Shop/Currency terms Anything relating to shop items, currency and upgrades: * PP = pilot point * Bio = Skill Tree * Pet = P.E.T. 10 * Creds = Credits * Uri = Uridium * Bid / Bidding = to place a bet in Auction * SE / FE / UE = elite categories describing the status of a player's ship * Goli = Goliath ship * Vengy or Vengi = Vengeance ship * BB= BigBoy ship * Leo = Leonov ship * Peanut / Egg = Phoenix ship * Lib = Liberator ship * Cit = Citadel ship * Spear = Spearhead ship Ammunition terms Colours of lasers and names of the ammunition it uses: * Red = standard laser * Blue = all LF-3 lasers equipped * Green = MCB-50 * White = UCB-100 * RSB = RSB-75 * SAB = SAB-50 * BDR = BDR-1211 * ECO = ECO-10 * Hellstorm / HS = Hellstorm rockets and rocket launchers Alien terms Common terms describing the available aliens throughout the orbit: * Sib = Sibelon * Cube = Cubikon * Prot = Protegit * Pumpkin / Kurb = Kucurbium * Kriss / SK = Kristallin * BK = Kristallon * BBK = Boss Kristallon * UBK = Uber Kristallon * Lord = Lordakia * Dev / Devo = Devolarium * Saim = Saimon * Mord = Mordon * Strew = Streuner * CF = Century Falcon * Anni = Annihilator Ore and cargo terms Terms used to describe floating ore and raw cargo material: * End = Endurium * Terb = Terbium * Pink = Prometid * Green = Duranium * Prom = Promerium * Sep = Seprom * Pally / Palli = Palladium Player vs Player related Terms for fighting vs other players. * Pet Abuse - Using pet abuse methods. * PvP - Player vs player. * Multi-Company Clans - A problem revolving around players from different companies sharing clans. * Combo Damage = Damage of two laser shots that combined. Category:Uridium Category:Elite Category:Alien Category:Shop Category:Ammunition Category:Ore